In video coding, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) introduced 35 intra prediction modes. It employed a three most probable modes (MPM) based method to improve intra mode coding. This method significantly improved the performance by extracting three MPMs out of the 35 intra modes. Joint Video Exploration Team (JVET) defines 67 intra prediction modes for a possible future video coding standard. In the latest JVET development, six MPMs are chosen, and the remaining sixty-one modes (called Non-MPM modes) are divided into 16 “selected” and 45 “non-selected” modes.